


儿童节制造儿童

by Morless



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless
Summary: 弗伊斯和温克斯互相喜欢着，但被认为不易近人的温克斯似乎是先踏出那步的人。





	儿童节制造儿童

**Author's Note:**

> 爽文，赛前做法.

一  
“你紧张吗？”温克斯在飞往马德里的飞机上这么问弗伊斯。

温克斯在某些方面是个典型的英国人，尤其在于人际交往。弗伊斯看过他和德勒笑得直不起腰，直敲德勒后背，在他面前却从来都是那个用恰到好处的笑容扮演冷静前辈的人。他们少有接触，弗伊斯认为是温克斯自带的沉默拒绝了他。

温克斯在庆祝之外的时间主动找他的次数可以用手指头扒来数。彼时弗伊斯在喝水，液体经过喉结咕咚咕咚一副要把整个胃都灌满的架势，都不知道他合着牙关小口小口喝。温克斯看了他两眼，心虚又尴尬的眼神似收不收，干脆直接盯着他的喉结看，把弗伊斯的耳朵尖看红了。

他当然听到温克斯在说话，他也知道温克斯在看这个方向。但他前座就是德勒，心里的天平里德勒显然比他重不少。

“弗伊斯？”温克斯试着小声唤了。

弗伊斯没听到。他把水杯塞进座椅上的杯架上闭着眼睛充聋瞎。

“胡安。”对方的不予理睬让小个头的英国人烦躁又气愤，他拔高音量兴师问罪一般，“我在喊你。”

弗伊斯惊醒了，用介于震惊和不可置信之间的表情看着温克斯。

二  
“我可以和弗伊斯一间。”

温克斯拒绝了德勒。棕皮肤的男孩最近和男友闹了些短时间无法调解的别扭，他不想挨着那颗大头睡觉。他骂骂咧咧地对温克斯竖中指，温克斯礼貌地回敬两个。

所以当正在收拾的弗伊斯听见门被打开时用西班牙语胡乱讲了一通，他以为是加扎尼加。可当他没有得到回应、开始用蓝眼睛捕捉来人时吓得一屁股坐在身后软绵绵的床上：“哈——”

温克斯倒是从善如流，拉开行李箱整理训练服的动作平静自然，好像因为弗伊斯没有听见他讲话而生气的人不是自己：“加扎尼加和穆萨走了，德勒和戴尔吵架去了。”

“那coco呢？我没想过会是…”弗伊斯小声疑惑。

温克斯蹙眉。比弗伊斯矮半个头，气势却比他高上一截，他又因为弗伊斯的无心之言而愠怒：“你不想我和你住一间吗？”

弗伊斯又不是傻子，知道自己嘴拙又干了让暗恋对象不高兴的事手忙脚乱像个情窦初开的高中生：“不是的、我不是这个意思，我没有不想…”

“今天几号？”温克斯懒得听他乱七八糟的狡辩，打断他的废话。

“嗯？5月22日。”

温克斯沉默了一会儿，开口：“那离比赛还有一段时间。”

三  
温克斯亲吻弗伊斯左颊的疤痕，两只手已经不是搂着对方的脖子而几乎是掐着了：某些时候他的确恨不得掐死这个没脑筋的。

弗伊斯被他吻得发愣，在对方坚持不懈地要把自己推倒在宾馆床上时终于反应过来，翻过身抱着他在不大的床上滚了一圈，对着他的嘴巴一顿吮。于是热刺提供的深色t桖就被他们双双扯掉扔在床下，以方便弗伊斯亲吻温克斯被肌肉覆盖的身体。

他们什么安全防护都没有，弗伊斯在急吼吼的扩张后直接把自己挤进去，而温克斯又无师自通地把自己漂亮的腿盘在弗伊斯不算太健壮的腰上。他疼得嗷叫，叫到一半又被自己咬着嘴唇咽回去生怕马德里的宾馆没有太好的隔音；而弗伊斯除了低声喘气之外就是握着对方的腰把自己往里面推。

温克斯忍得好辛苦。他的下嘴唇被他咬得充血，于是他又去咬上嘴唇；眼泪花儿不断在红通的眼眶里跳华尔兹，他从鼻腔里挪出哼哼声，有疼得也有爽的，但温克斯觉得自己更多是疼的——弗伊斯一定是个处，他根本不知道什么技术，只知道一个劲乱撞，刚出生的老虎一样。

但他很快就后悔了：弗伊斯戳到他的前列腺了。他不明白为什么弗伊斯年级不大，东西却不小。所以什么牙齿、胳膊或是床单，其中的任何一件都失效了，温克斯甚至觉得弗伊斯这一捅，害得他的叫床声能让整个宾馆听见。也从这一捅开始他决定自暴自弃了，再也控制不住自己的眼泪和喊叫，抽着鼻子哭求弗伊斯轻一点。

刚出生的小老虎最擅长装聋瞎。现在他尝到了甜头，每次都往英格兰人前列腺的方向撞。

四  
温克斯的嗓子都快喊哑了。他们在床上来了一轮就让双方都累坏了，在浴室清理时弗伊斯又给温克斯口了一发，20出头的年轻人总是那么有力气。

当他们躺在软乎的床上时温克斯有些庆幸对方射在自己里面，不然他们可得挤一张翻身都有可能掉下去的小床；他又觉得尴尬无语：以后要怎么和弗伊斯相处？

弗伊斯这时候没头没脑冒出来一句：“我紧张死了。对不起，我那个时候没听见。”

“哦。”温克斯没力气大声说话了，他嗓子都快疼死了，“我喜欢你。”

弗伊斯也很累了，他连吃惊和惊喜都懒得去表现，只能自己一个人在心里开香槟庆祝：“我也是。所以我以后是你男朋友了吗？”

“嗯。”

END.


End file.
